


Stare

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Secret Crush, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Jester's got muscles and Beau can't help but stare.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the tattoo's episode, but didn't finish till now. It's canon up till after that episode.

Beau had always known that Jester was strong, that she could lift trees above her head and pull apart grate’s with her bare hands. She’d never really thought about it though. Never thought about how all those muscles made the tiefling look under her dress. She's mostly ever thought about Yasha’s. They were on display at all times, and occasionally she couldn’t help but stare. She’d thought about Yasha throwing her over her shoulder, carrying her off somewhere. She’d do it with no effort, just fling her over like a rag doll if she wanted to. But she had never thought about Jester doing it, at least not till now.

Not till she saw Jester with her own sash tied around her chest, the muscles bulging with no effort at all. She couldn’t help her eyes as they glazed over them, and she quickly tried to hide the fact that she had done so. Jester didn’t seem to notice as she sat confidently in the chair, Nott blindly walking around the deck, unaware of anything. Beau didn’t think she’d be able to take the comments if she noticed, and was very thankful that Caduceus wasn’t there to see either.

As Jester excitedly told Orly what she wanted her tattoo to be, Beau stared. She’d say that it was the same way she stared at any woman with great arms, but it felt different. When she looked at Jester, it felt different from Yasha, from Keg, from Reani. Beau was never shy about her attraction. If she found a woman hot, she let them know. She’s never said it to Jester. Jester was different, she was her roommate, her first real friend, her best friend. She couldn’t mess that up.

She felt a stirring in her stomach as the tattoo gun gave a wir and she stared at Jester. She had an excuse now. Jester gripped the arms of the chair, gritting her teeth and clearly holding back a scream. Less than half way through and Jester suddenly passed out from the pain, and Beau quickly stood behind her. If she wasn’t so focused on Jester passing out, she would have found it funny. First Nott, now Jester.

Beau placed her hand on the back of Jester’s head, tilting and lifting it so that her tattoo could be complete. She kept her head steady as Orly reached the center of her chest, horns poking gently against her naked abs. She focused on keeping her toch firm and gentle all at once, and did her best not to look at her arms or the rest of her half-naked body. Jester would have moments where she jerked awake, but then would immediately pass out again. Her horns giving Beau a little scratch each time.

The tattoo gun shut off, and Beau let Jester’s head fall to the side. Aside from the bits of purple irritation around the edges, it looked amazing. She was particularly impressed with the shading. She was so mesmerized with the way the light reflected off the tattoo, making her sparkle more than she ever had before. She wouldn’t need to point it out, it will probably be the first thing that Jester notices.

Jester jolted awake, practically launching herself from the chair in the process. She was like a baby deer walking for the first time, and Beau made sure that she steadied her. She looked down at the tattoo and started twirling to show it off. Beau stared at her, overcome with how adorable she was in that moment. Her face started to feel all hot and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, when Nott let out another scream of pain.

She took off her robe and sat backwards on the chair to get her own tattoo. Luckily she didn’t pass out. At least that’s what Jester said.

The boys returned just as they finished up the “Chaos Crew” tattoos on their arms. Nott suggested a tattoo for Caleb as well, while Jester suggested that Fjord and Caduceus get matching Team Mom and Team Dad tattoos. Beau asked which one would get which, and Jester could not pick, so suggested Team Parent one’s. None of them took up the ideas.

After getting punched by Beau Fjord noticed how jacked Jester was, and Beau couldn’t help but comment on it as well. As long as Fjord did it first, she could do it as well. Jester then started to show off her tattoo again, bringing attention to how the moon made the diamonds glisten. Beau was quick to agree, and decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the night. As Fjord pointed out how the tattoo looked against her Jester’s arms, a sting of jealousy rose up inside her. She also stared at everything that Fjord pointed out, because she's a weak person, who’s wisdom hasn’t set in yet.

Beau had never been jealous of Fjord. She knew that he didn’t think of Jes that way, but he’s also never said anything like that before. Never commented on her body. Normally it was about the awesome things she’s done or the things she’s said, or telling her to slow down so that they can form a plan. Beau had always felt secure that Fjord only loved her as a friend, and tried her best to shake the jealousy. Tried to convince herself that he was just complimenting the tattoo, but didn’t give herself a half convincing argument.

That night, Jester fell asleep with Beau’s sash still wrapped around her chest. A wave of fondness flowed through her as she watched the other girl sleep. She never watched Jester sleep. At least not often.

She didn’t do it on purpose, Jester just fell asleep a lot faster than her, and the next thing she knew, she’d been staring at her for twenty minutes. The rise and fall of her chest, the little snore that occasionally happened, how she’d toss and turn when she was having a dream. This one was intentional, and she was rather embarrassed and trying to stop herself.

She’d seen Jester naked before and vice versa when one forgot to lock the door as the other was changing, or when Jester decided to forgo clothes when she went in the hot tub. She never looked at her like that, and it wasn’t the way she looked at her now. She tried not to look at her, wearing her sash like a tube top and showing off her muscles while she had an uncomfortable rest. Stupid lesbian brain that only ever thought about muscles.

She turned herself to face the wall, and a slight flare of pain came from her tattoo, making her regret the decision. But it wasn’t that bad, she dealt with worse.

The next morning, they went to the Cobalt Soul in Zadash, leading to her promotion and a new permanent place to sleep. Jester had run inside, immediately started jumping on the bed, and asking to see Beau’s new expositor outfit. Beau pulled it out of the trunk, and looked it over. It was a different shade of blue that probably worked well on her. Before she could put it on, Jester asked if she would still be able to see her abs in it, and Beau had a minor freakout in that moment. She put it on, and yes, it did still show off her abs. She didn’t need to think about Jester asking about that though.

Jester and Fjord walked behind Caduceus, talking quietly to each other. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, no matter how much she tried. Caduceus probably knew what they were talking about, hella perceptive bastard. The she did something incredibly dumb: She asked Nott what she thought they were talking about.

It was no secret that Nott thought that Jester and Fjord were going to end up together, that they were meant to be. You couldn’t point out anything that would contradict it, her brain wouldn’t allow for that. That stupid twinge of jealousy was back as Nott suggested that Fjord and Jester liked each other. She should have asked Caduceus. He’d actually tell her and not suggest that Jester and Fjord were flirting with each other. Luckily Caduceus broke all conversation.

She didn’t think about Jester or the “flirting” for the rest of the day, but one of your friends getting stabbed in the back by an immortal assassin will take up a lot of your mental space. But there were days where no one got stabbed, or slashed, or died briefly. And there were all the nights where Jester shared her room. It was getting hard, and she still couldn’t help but stare.


End file.
